


it's not just my teeth

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Camping, M/M, What if Shark was actually a shark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shark has shark superpowers and uses them to keep yuuma alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not just my teeth

Yuuma wants to go camping.   
  
Ryoga says no, but then Kaito turns him down to do some family stuff with his brother and father, and the rest of the Numbers Club is busy as well, or maybe they realize camping with Yuuma is probably dangerous, and Yuuma gives him that sad look.  
  
Someone needs to keep an eye on him, Ryoga thinks. So he comes along.  
  
++++  
  
“Let’s go on a midnight hike through the woods!”  
  
“No.”  
  
“But Shark!”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Great, let me get my compass and – hey, did you know you can use the stars to – ”  
  
Ryoga closes his eyes, feels the buzz of the world around him along the line of his jaw, and focuses on the field of the planet. “…North is that way.”  
  
“Eh?” Yuuma frowns at his compass. “How did you know?”  
  
Ryoga drags him onward.  
  
++++  
  
“Hey, Shark, what about those – ”  
  
“I hear bears.”  
  
“Then let’s –”  
  
“I can smell other hikers.”  
  
“Is that a – ”  
  
“It’s just a tree, Yuuma.”  
  
“I can’t hear or smell or see any of that,” Yuuma says, puzzled. He looks around again. “Are you sure?”  
  
Ryoga grabs his wrist and pulls him along again.   
  
++++  
  
“Let’s go swimming!”  
  
Ryoga kneels down at the edge of the water and puts his hand in. He feels the currents for a minute, shushing Yuuma when he distracts him, until he’s sure there’s nothing dangerous in the lake. Besides, his senses – all seven of them – are enhanced in the water. Yuuma will be completely safe.  
  
“Alight.”  
  
The water is freezing, and Yuuma thrashes like prey, and fish avoid him like they know about him. Yuuma can’t feel the rapid movement of the creatures in the lake.  
  
However, after Ryoga unerring avoids his attempts to grab him for the third time, holds his breath for a full ten minutes, and drags him away from a broken bottle on the lake bed, even Yuuma notices something is up.  
  
“Hey, Shark,” He says, as Ryoga pushes him out of the lake and towards his clothes. “Are you…?”  
  
“No,” Ryoga replies. He’s already sick of everyone making ‘shark’ jokes about him and getting him shark-themed gifts and making cracks about his teeth. If anyone found out he was actually part shark, it would unbearable.  
  
He takes Yuuma back to their campsite at top speed, ignoring his protests, following thie scent trail back in the dark. Yuuma crawls into his sleeping bag without comment, but he still looks confused.   
  
“Is that why your teeth are so –”  
  
“Yuuma, shut up.” Ryoga orders, and he zips the sleeping shut over his head. Yuuma’s snoring keeps him awake all night along.


End file.
